


Lattes In Space

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Langst, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: could you do a latte (lance x matt) reunion scene where they were dating back at the garrison but the others didnt even know that they knew each other and when pidge brings matt to the team for the first time lance is just so excited he jumps matt and kisses him





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Lance met Matt, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. There was just something about him, something past the jokes and flirting that just stood out to him.

Maybe it was the way that he picked him up after being pushed down by Iverson, or maybe it was the fact that he encouraged him to keep striving for fighter class even if he was falling behind, it could have even been the countless hours that he stayed up with Lance to help him try to make sense of his classes even though he would be exhausted the next morning.

It was just a bonus that they were soulmates on top of that. As soon as their eyes met for the first time, they both felt their marks appearing on their bodies. It only took Matt a couple of hours to track Lance down and to reveal their marks to each other. Lance knew now that the strange symbol that was etched across their skin was identical to Voltron’s. His was a bright blue that stood out from his skin, while Matt’s was a burnt orange. They poured over different databases, texts, and journals trying to figure out what the symbol meant but they never knew that it wasn’t something from their planet.

It only took them a few weeks to admit their love to each other and they started planning to tell their families after the Kerberos mission was complete. At first they wanted to tell everyone before he left but in the end, Lance didn’t want them to be distracted from quite possibly the most important mission of his life.

The night before the Kerberos missions was probably one of the best nights of his life. Matt snuck them out of the Garrison and he took him miles away to the nearest town to have dinner in the small café where they had their first date. He promised him that he would think of him every day while he was in space and that he couldn’t wait to get back and see Lance join him in the stars.

Obviously, it didn’t happen that way.

He had never felt pain like he did when Kerberos actually failed. They chalked it up to a pilot error, which on its own seemed like a lie since Shiro was the most talented pilot of all the Garrison.

He knew that Matt was alive though. His mark never turned grey, it never became deformed, so Matt was still out there alive. He didn’t know if he was in space or on Earth; all he knew was that he wasn’t where he was supposed to be and the Garrison didn’t seem to give a damn about it.

Still, he couldn’t exactly go up to the Garrison personal and demand to know what really happened unless he wanted to either get expelled, or you know, arrested. Considering what happened to Matt and his crew, he wouldn’t be surprised if they actually killed him to stop any leak of information. He heard that someone else had tried to hack into the computer systems and find out what happened but they were booted from the Garrison because of it. He couldn’t say that he hadn’t thought about it, but if he wanted even a remote chance of getting into space and even looking for Matt, Sam, and Shiro he needed to stay where he was.

So he did, and it sucked. Even more so when Keith was booted from the Garrison and Iverson was apparently really salty about it and started taking whatever beef he had with Keith on Lance instead. This time though, he had no one to go to, to vent. He didn’t trust anyone else to understand what he was going through like he did with Matt. Hunk was close but it wasn’t like sharing with your partner.

When he was first introduced to Pidge, he couldn’t believe that people were actually fooled by the disguise. Mainly because she looked exactly like Matt except for the extra three feet of height he had on her. She even had his glasses on. I mean, c’mon, she used her nickname that Matt gave her. If she wanted to keep it a secret though, that wasn’t his problem so he let it be.

If anything, getting Shiro out of Garrison custody was a step in the right direction. Followed by a leap in the right direction by flying off of Earth in Blue. When he first saw his armour, he clutched onto his pant leg, right above where his mark was. Even though he was ready to fight for the universe, knowing that Voltron was what connected them made him fight even harder.

Even if it took his entire life, he would never stop looking for him.

* * *

Being in Galra captivity was some of the worst memories of his life so far. Every night he would think about what Lance was up to, whether he moved on or he would be futilely waiting for him to come back to Earth. Thanks to their marks, Lance would know that he was at least alive but other than that he was clueless about what was happening in Lance’s life.

He really hoped that what happened on Kerberos didn’t stop Lance from reaching for the stars. It was his dream to be in the sky, it would destroy him if Lance gave up his dream because of what happened to him. He was grateful to know that Lance was still kicking though, he couldn’t even imagine what Lance went through when he found out he went missing. He could barely imagine what he would have gone through if Lance went missing. However, while Matt was physically stronger, Lance was emotionally stronger and could push back his feelings until they all came out at once.

He sighed as he fiddled around with the glowing yellow map in his hideout. He froze when he heard the hatch open above him. He dove out of sight pulling his mask over his face and extending his staff. He watched as a small armoured figure slowly drifted to the floor.

_“How the hell did they find me?”_ He thought, as he carefully snuck up behind them. He whipped his staff towards them and quickly followed their movements as they ducked and rolled out of the way. He was slightly surprised when they flipped off of the wall and jumped behind him to fire their weapon at him, but he was able to wrap up the cord and pull them to the floor. He raised his staff ready to deal the final blow.

“What have you done with my brother!?” They demanded. Matt froze in shock as the voice flew over him. He knew that voice. He was at the end of that yelling many times. It was impossible though.

He shouted as their weapon caught him in the face, thankfully only sending him and his mask to the floor. He quickly turned to look at them, their glowing green weapon stopping just short of his face.

“Pidge?” He uttered looking up at them with wide eyes.

“Matt?” The voice was equally as shocked, but he knew. He knew that it was his little sister.

There was a second of silence between them before they were clasped around each other and tears were streaming down their faces. He snuggled himself into the crook of her neck, holding her tight to his chest.

“Oh my gosh, ever since the Kerberos mission they said you were dead, but I knew in my heart that you were alive,” she said.

“I can’t believe you found me, it doesn’t seem possible,” he cried.

“The thought of you and dad keep me going, inspired me to do the impossible,” she tearfully explained as Matt pulled away to cradle her helmet in his hands.

“Okay, but seriously, how’d you get this far into space?” He asked genuinely curious, it couldn’t have been a ship from Earth unless they miraculously became 1000 times more technologically advanced since he left.

“It’s a long story, is there any chance you’ve heard of Voltron?” She asked.

“Of course I’ve heard of Voltron,”

“Well, I’m one of the paladins,” he froze and for the first time looked her over. What stood out the strongest was the green emblem across the front of her armour. The exact shape of the mark on his arm. His eyes widened slightly, all this time he and Lance had been looking for it’s meaning on Earth but all along it stood for the defenders of the universe. He barely was able to keep his conversation with Pidge as new thoughts started running through his head.

“No! No! Seriously? You’re a paladin of Voltron? That’s so awesome!” He cheered picking Pidge up and spinning her around in the air. He had no idea what any of it meant, to have a mark meant that they should have a connection to it in some way. Maybe their connection was Pidge but still, he couldn’t help by feel like there was more to it. At the moment though, reuniting with Pidge was more important.

“What a touching reunion,” a deep voice growled. They jumped apart into defensive stances to face the new intruder. They smirked over at each other, this guy had no idea who he was messing with.

As Pidge led him to the Green Lion he was smiling ear to ear. He had a member of his family back and he couldn’t be more grateful for that fact. For the moment, the hole that was in his stomach was filled and it wouldn’t go away for a long while.

* * *

“Hey, Pidge is back!” Hunk’s cheered as Green flew over their heads. They rushed over to her as she carefully landed outside the Castle. Lance was really hoping that the lead pulled through and she was able to get more information on Matt’s whereabouts. He knew that it would be a lot of time and trouble until they had the Holts back safely but still, it was frustrating knowing that Matt was alive out there somewhere and he just didn’t know where.

He shuffled behind the rest of the group, looking for a place to put his crate down before he can join the others. He headed over to the group and saw that they were huddled by Green’s mouth.

“Where’s Lance?” He heard Pidge ask. He was about to call out to her when he heard a familiar voice.

“Wait, what did you say? Lance?” Just hearing the voice pushed him back in time to all of the time they spent together on Earth.

“Matt?” He muttered quietly as he stared at the huddle. He would know that voice anywhere. He broke into a sprint across the landing site.

“Matt!” He screamed, tears filling his eyes. The group turned to look at him in shock but he was only focused on his tall, dirty blonde haired soulmate. His amber eyes widened before he too was running across the tarmac.

“Lance!” He shouted equally as loud. He caught Lance around the waist and picked him up, to hug him tightly to his chest. Lance curled himself over the top of Matt’s body, savouring the warmth that was radiating from him.

Matt tilted his head up to catch Lance’s eyes and in that moment he could say that he had never felt so loved. He didn’t acknowledge the tears that were streaming down his cheeks as he softly pressed his lips to Matt. Even as they pulled away and instead pressed their foreheads together, Matt didn’t let him down.

“You’ve gotten stronger, you used to be a noodle,” Lance laughed wetly, brushing his hand down Matt’s cheek.

“What about you? You’re a paladin of Voltron,” Matt shot back softly, still gazing into Lance’s eyes.

“Doesn’t count when you were already the most talented/handsomest paladin of them all,” he said with a smirk.

“Don’t you know it,” Matt muttered before he pushed back in and stole another kiss from Lance.

“Um, guys?” Pidge’s voice called to them. They pulled back and glanced over to see the group staring at them with varying expressions.

“We can explain,” Matt assured them, wrapping his arm around Lance’s waist with a smile.

* * *

“WHAT!” Pidge screamed glancing between the two of them. They both burst into laughter, holding on to each other to keep them seated on the lounge couch. She pointed her finger at Lance who let out a yelp.

“You! Why didn’t you tell me?” She demanded with a pout.

“Well, there just didn’t seem to be a right time to do it,” he admitted rubbing his hands together nervously. She huffed but nodded and sat back on the couch.

“Why don’t we show you around the Castle?” Lance suggested standing up and holding his hand out to Matt who smiled and took it.

“Oh, let’s go visit Kaltenecker!” He cheered tugging on Matt’s arm.

“Kaltenecker?” He asked in confusion looking back to see the team following them.

“She’s our cow,” Hunk shrugged. “Oh man, we can make some milkshakes!” he said happily.

“Wait, how did you get a cow up here?”

“Space mall,” Lance shrugged. He stopped suddenly and sent a smirk over to Lance.

“If we have milk does that mean we can make…” Lance’s eyes widened as Matt’s smirk grew.

“No. Shut up.” Lance threatened.

“Lattes?” He asked. Lance threw his arms into the air and let out a loud groan of exasperation. The rest of the group watched in confusion as Matt burst out laughing.

“Uh, what?” Shiro asked with quirked eyebrows. Lance sighed and turned to them with dead eyes.

“For our first date we went to this café near the Garrison and I let Matt order for us and he got us lattes, when I asked why he got us them, he told me that latte was going to be our ship name,” he explained blandly.

“I mean, I expected it but I’m still disappointed,” Pidge deadpanned looking at Matt. He let out a scandalized gasp and pressed his hand to his chest.

“No. Pidge. Shut up, you love it,” he insisted before turning to look at Hunk. “So anyways, lattes?”

“Well, we have something like coffee on board and it’s pretty easy to steam milk so maybe,” Hunk mused, tapping his finger against his chin. Matt gasped and turned to Lance with a smile.

“You’re dead to me,” Lance said straight-faced before turning and walking away from the group. With a loud laugh, Matt scrambled after him.

“C’mon babe, it’s romantic! Lattes in space,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they ever get to have their lattes in space? I need to know 

Lance snuggled further into the covers of his and Matt’s bed. It was their first day off in the last few weeks and he was determined to spend it in bed. He reached his arm out and patted at the mattress searching for Matt in confusion since he wasn’t laying on his chest anymore. Even though the warmth was missing from his bed, he quickly fell back into a doze.

“Babe,” a voice whispered. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Matt standing at the edge of the bed with a smile. He was still wearing his tank top and sweatpants. “C’mon sit up,”

Lance sniffed tiredly but did so waiting for Matt to get settle before scootching up between his legs and leaning back against his chest. Matt chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

As Lance pulled the cover back up to cover their legs, Matt reached out to the side of the bed and dragged something over.

“Here,” he said, still speaking quietly. He carefully handed him a plain white mug, from the smell he could already tell what it was.

“Aww, babe,” Lance cooed as he looked down at it and noticed the crude milk heart that was sitting on top of the latte.

“I mean it’s not the best but I’ll have plenty of practice to perfect it,” he mused resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said sweetly, turning his head to peck Matt on the lips. He sighed into the kiss before leaning back against the wall, taking Lance with him to rest more comfortably on his chest. He reached out to snag his own mug off of the hovering tray and took a careful sip.

“I love you,” he sighed contently, squeezing Lance where he had his other arm wrapped around his waist. Lance smiled happily at him.

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr at blueplanettrash!


End file.
